Vyond Television
Note by the creator: This is a dream logo; you cannot see this in real life! Background: This is the television division of GoAnimate Pictures that makes shows based off their films and licensed property. GoAnimate Television's logo started to appear 5 years before GoAnimate Pictures' logo. Their first show was Eric's Programme. 1st Logo (Production: 1980-1991, 2017-) (Distribution: 1983-2017) Nickname: "The Match" Logo: On a dark black background, we see Eric from the Comedy World theme with the "Point at" action. There is a match(in the same style as BFDI(A)) on the thumb of his hand. Written around it are "A GoAnimate Television Production for GoAnimate Network". Below that is a copyright date. Trivia: This logo was designed by Malcolm Bird. Bylines: *"A GoAnimate Television production for Canadian Broadcasting Company" was used from 1980 to 1982. *"A GoAnimate Television production for GoAnimate Network" was used from 1982 to 1997. *"A GoAnimate Television production" was used from 1997 to 2016. *The logo is bylineless from 2016 onward because of the seperation between their film unit and this company. Variants: *On Inside the Box, an in-credit variant is shown on a blue background. *On Eric and Brian, Eric is inside a blue circle with a thick yellow outline. The background is also red, and the logo is bylineless. In 1994, the background is changed to a black-red gradient. *An extended version is occassionally used where the logo stays on screen for 6.5 seconds longer. *On made-for-TV movies, "Television" is replaced with "Pictures." *A version exists on shows distributed by the company that features the words "DISTRIBUTED BY" above. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: An ascending synthesised piano jingle. May be the closing theme of the show. Music/Sounds Variant: *On Comedy World and the second season of The Brian Show, it's silent. Avalibility: The production variant is rare. First seen on Eric's Programme. Seen on The Eric Show, Inside The Box, Comedy World, The Awful Life Of Warren (reruns have it plastered with the next logo) and Eric and Brian(with the music). The distribution variant is ultra rare as it was plastered by the 2000 logo. Scare Factor: Minimal to medium for the version with the music, low for the ending theme, and medium for the silent version. The weird look of Eric with its lack of ropes in his shirt and bright shoes, against the black background, can unnerve some. For the music, it also might get into some. And for the silent version, you may expect a sudden noise to scare you. 2nd Logo (Production: 1989-1998) (Video: 1992-1994) (Network: 1992-1995) (Distribution: 1992-1996) GoAnimateTelevision19941.png Nickname: "The Match II" Logo: On a white-sky blue gradient background, we see a redesigned version of Eric, isn't using the "Point at" action(but we see the "match" anyway), inside a door-shaped frame, a la Columbia Pictures' '80s print logo. Under Eric, the red word "GoAnimate" is seen. Underneath the word, "Television" (in red) is seen underneath with two yellow squares. At the bottom of the screen is copyright info. Variants: *An in-credit variant exists on Eric and Brian, similar to the first logo's variant. *A version that says "GoAnimate Pictures" was used for made-for-TV movies. *On direct-to-video movies, "Television" is replaced with "Home Video." *The network version uses a byline from the previous logo. This variant started it's usage in 1993. *Depending on the film quality, the background can range from dark blue to pure white. *On The GoAnimate Show, a mini Eric comes down from the top and lands on the m. He then tries to go to the A, but he trips from the i and lands on the V in "Television." *On Baby GoAnimate, a version is shown where the word "baby" in a child-like font is shown above "GoAnimate." *On Kimberly's Pets, the logo is in-credit. *On The Awful Life of Warren, a different design Eric was used. *On A Constructed Vacation, Eric is not holding a match. Plus, the circle is replaced with, surprisingly, a tree. "Television" is omitted. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None usually, except for The GoAnimate Show variant. Music/Sounds Variants: * On early versions of the ident, the music is re-arranged in a music box style. * On Eric and Brian, the music from logo 1 is sped up. Availibility: Uncommon for the production and network variants. Seen on reruns of 1991-1994 episodes of The Awful Life of Warren, 1995-1998 episodes of Comedy World(and plastered on earlier episodes) and on 1997-2000 episodes of Lil' Peepz. It also appears on the PS1 game Play with the Lil' Peepz, it also appears on the PC version of the same game, but only in the end credits. Scare Factor: * Low for the regular variant. Eric's design in this logo looks much nicer and more friendly. * Medium for the jingle-variant, as the jingle doesn't begin for a few seconds, to the unexpected of patrons who are not accustomed to it. (though the music box is relaxing.) 3rd Logo (2000-2017) GoAnimateTelevision20001.png GoAnimateTelevision20003.png Nicknames: "The Drawing Smile", "Eric's Head" Logo: On a skin yellow background, We see the black word "GoAnimate Television" and a doodle of Eric's head (and the top of his body) with eyes and nose, but no mouth. A smile is drawn below the nose. Copyright info is on the bottom of the screen. Variants: *An in-credit variant exists. Under the logo, there is text reading: "A GoAnimate Television production for GoAnimate Network." Copyright info is below. *On the Infamous show, Caillou gets Grounded, The Cookie Jar Logo Transitions to this Logo, until 2013. From 2013 onward, it's the DHX media logo. *On Oh Yeah, Science!, the background is blue. FX/SFX: The smile drawing. Music/Sounds: A sound effect to make the drawing of the smile. Music/Sounds Variant: Sometimes, on the in-credit variant, the ending theme could play over it. Availability: Common. Seen on Lil' Peepz from 2000-2001, Stick Figures, In the Day Garden, and Season 5-6 of The Awful Life of Warren, Wildlife, The Adventures of uolliaC, And the Infamous show Caillou gets Grounded, from 2008 to 2016. Scare Factor: Low. The sound can catch you off guard. None with the end theme of the show. But if the logo transitions to the Cookie Jar logo on the Caillou Gets Grounded variant, the scare factor may rise a bit. 4th Logo (September 17, 2009-December 31, 2010) Logo: On a city with a banner reading "GoAnimate Television Celebrates 30 Years!", we see many GoAnimate characters. There, fireworks are popping. A gold cloud zooms into a gold background and zooms to see the same face from the previous logo. A hand slide comes in and puts in "30 Years of Television" and a TimeWarner byline fades in below that. Variant: From September 17 to December 31, 2009, there is a version where "30 Years of Television" is gone. This variant is extremely rare. FX/SFX: Fireworks, gold background, Eric's face, Eric's mouth being drawn, and people dancing in the form of a parade. Music/Sounds: An orchestral jingle (that sounds like the logos of Paramount, Warner Bros., and Walt Disney) accompanied by fireworks exploding. Availability: At the end of the shows like The Brian Show, Joyce and Jane, The Eric Show, The Awful Life of Warren, Crazed Dash, That 70's Show, GoAnimate's The Lost World, Skylanders: Spyro's World, Harold and Kevin ''and ''The GoAnimate Show. Intact on channels like GoAnimate Network, Milkshake, Channel 5, and SyFy. Scare Factor: TBA 5th Logo (January 1, 2010-2017) Logo: On a green background, we see a retro-ish version of Eric being drawn. Next to it is the text: "GoAnimate Television." The usual byline and copyright are below. Variants: *On GoAnimate Television productions produced with Nickelodeon, some text reading "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" can be seen below the logo. *"CELEBRATING 30 YEARS OF TELEVISION" can be seen above the logo in 2010. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki